When You'er Not Around To Protect Me
by Future Ghost
Summary: Abeke and Soamas dad is abusive to them. What happens when Conor finds out about it? What will he do to help Abeke? Will Abeke and Soamas dad hurt him in the process? Not good at titles.
1. Chapter 1

Abekes P.O.V.

The bell rang and i gathered up my stuff. I then walked out to door and down the hallway dodging other people as i walked to my locker. When i reached my locker i was my boyfriend leaning against it. He smiled when he saw me and got off of the locker. He then came up and hugged me.

"What are you doing after school?",he asked as we separated from the hug.

"I have some homework to do, so i can't really do anything, sorry Conor",i said even though that wasn't true. I have to go home as fast as i can to make for sure my dad doesn't hurt Soama. He has been really abusive lately to us but i don't want to tell anyone because then i will just get hurt more.

"It's OK. We have 1 more day till Friday then we have a party to go to and i get to see you all week",he said leaning down and kissing me on the head.

I smiled and opened my locker to put my books in. I then shut my locker and started to walk to the front entrance to the school.

"Hey, Abeke do you want a ride home?",asked Conor as he got his keys out of his pocket.

"No its OK, i prefer to walk home",i said. If my dad ever found out that someone else brought me home, i am not sure what he would do all i know is that he will hurt me badly.

"Are you sure?",he asked putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side.

I nodded wrapping my arms around his middle for a last hug before i started home.

"See you tomorrow Conor, I love you",i said to him.

"See you tomorrow, I love you too",he said as he quickly kissed me on the cheek then ran off to his car.

I started to walk home then. I lived about half a mile away from the school. My dad says that he wants us to walk home and to not be late. But it is always hard not to be late. When i reached my house i saw Soama outside, sitting on the steps before the door. I walk to her and sit next to her.

"Whats wrong?Have you gone inside yet?",i asked Looking at my sister.

"We are late, i don't even want to step foot in that house",said Soama as she put her head in her hands.

"We have to go inside, other wise we will be in bigger trouble",i told her as i got up.

She nodded and stood up with me. When we opened the door we heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs that were on our left. Our dad then walked in front of us.

"Where have you been?",he asked in his low, scary voice. If you don't know what i mean by low and scary think about batman's voice but lower and angrier.

"I had to go to a teachers room, i am failing math",said Soama keeping her head down. My dad looked at her with anger in his eyes. He then put his hand in the air getting ready to his her. Before she could i pushed out of the way and felt a burning spot on my cheek.

"Why would you do that?You do not take her punishment for being late. Soama go to your room now. Abeke get in the living room before i punch you in the face",he screamed at us.

I helped my sister up and she started to walk up the stairs looking back at me before she went around the corner and down the hall to her room. I then walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

My dad then walked in with something in his hand. I then saw what he had, he had a wooden baseball bat.

"Stand up",he screamed at me. I stood up and looked at my shoes.

"Look at me", he said right in my ear. I looked up to see him have the baseball bat in his hand ready to swing it at me.

"What are the three rules of the house?", he asked me as he started to walk back and forth like he was a guard in the military.

"Don't get in your way. Get home on time. Don't talk back", i said to him.

"If you know the rules then follow them", he screamed at me as he swung the bat at my legs. I fell to the ground with a thud. I then felt my lungs start to burn.

"Get up", he yelled at me.

I stood up and looked at my dad. He then walked up to me and said,"If you do that again i will break a metal bat over your head and make for sure you don't see tomorrow",he said in his scary low voice.

He then punched me in the right side of my face and slapped me on my right cheek.

"Now get to your room",he yelled at me.

I walked out of the living room and up the stairs. I then turned right and walked down the hallway looking at pictures on the wall. The only pictures that actually told me that my dad was happy at some point. Those were the days that we will had my mom. But now she is gone and my sister and i are trapped in a world of abuse and hurt. I am lucky i have some people that do care about me. If i didn't have them i would have left this world a long time ago but i also knew that i couldn't do that. If i left my sister with my dad she wouldn't last a day.

I reached the end of the hallway and opened the door to see my sister asleep on her bed. We share a room. I walked over to my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning i woke up to my alarm clock on my phone going off. I got out of bed and walked over to Soamas. I then shook her awake.

"Time to get ready for school",i said to her.

Once we were ready our door slammed open and our dad stood in the doorway.

"Get out of this house and go to school",he screamed at us.

Soama left the room but i was stopped by my dashed then slapped me hard.

"Remember what i said",he said looking in my eyes deeply and angrily. I then left the room putting my hand on the right side of my face that he had slapped me on.

I walked down the stairs and outside. I then walked to school with my sister.

"Abeke you should go to the nurse or something, dads hand print is on your face in bright red and we have darker skin than others and i can see it",said Soama.

"I don't want to go to the nurse. Do you have a spare hoodie in your back pack?",i asked her.

She stopped walking and opened her backpack. She then pulled out a black hoodie. I put it on and pulled the hood over my face.

"You know that the teachers are going to ask you to pull the hood off, right?",she said looking at me.

"I will try to hide it the best i can. The worst that can happen is if one of my friends found out so don't tell anyone",i said to her as we walked up to the doors and walked into the school.

Right when i entered the school i walked over to Meilin and Rollan who were talking.

"Hey Abeke",they said as i felt arms go around my middle.

"Hey guys. Hi Conor", i said as i leaned back into his embrace.

"Hey beautiful",he said squeezing me,"Why do you have your hood on?".

"I'm cold", i said.

He then pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let go.

"Abeke, i know your lieing. You are never cold unless it is winter", he separated from the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"Can i not wear a hood?", i asked him.

"You never wear hoods", he said,"Please take off the hood".

"Why do you care if i have a hood on?",i asked him.

"Because i don't get to see your beautiful face",he said starting to take the hood off.

I moved his hands away and sat down on a bench that was behind me. He then knelled down and tried to take off the hood then but i moved his hands again this time not letting go of them. I intertwined my fingers with his. I then heard the bell ring. Time for our first class.

I let go of his hands and started to walk to my locker when all of the sudden my hood was pulled off. I turned around quickly to see who did it. I saw Conor, when he saw my face his expression dropped and he looked at me with shook. I put the hood back on and started to walk to my locker to get my books.

Before i could open my locker Conor moved in front of it pulled my hood of and held my hands to my sides.

"What happened?",he asked in a soft gentle voice.

"Its nothing", i said.

"Abeke this isn't nothing. You have a hand print on your face. Who did this?",he asked.

"My sister was doing something stupid and accidentally hit me, OK. I promise you that is what happened. I would never lie to you",i said to him.

"No, your sister didn't do this. Her hand is smaller than this",he said taking my face in his hands.

I then felt my eyes start to water. He pulled me into a hug.

"Please tell me what happened",he pleaded.

"Why do you even care about what happened?", i asked crying into his chest.

"Because i love you", he said.

I separated from him and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"I have to go to class", i said.

"No, you and i are going somewhere else", he said grabbing my hand and marching us outside of the school. He then took me to his car and told me to get in.

"What are we doing?Where are we going?", i asked him.

"We are ditching school and i can't tell you where we are going but it will help both of us", he said leaning over to kiss me on the lips. He the started the car and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update this story.

Abekes P.O.V.

I didn't know where Conor was taking me, all i knew was that it was far outside of the town. We were driving on a road in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounded us.

"Conor can you please tell me where we are going?",i asked him.

"We are almost there",said Conor reaching over and grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Don't you need two hands to drive?",i asked him.

"No, but i do need some duct tape. Can you see if there is any in the back seat?",he asked me.

"Why do you need duct tape?",i asked turning around in my seat and looking for duct tape.

"You will see",he answered.

I looked all over the back seat but all i saw were cloths. Then i saw the duct tape.

"Why do you have so many pairs of cloths back there?",i asked.

"I don't know. I don't like to clean my car i guess",he said,"Can you break off some of the duct tape?"

I tore off some of it and handed it to him. Once he had it in his hand he reached over and put it on my mouth. I ripped it off and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?",i asked him.

"Because you car distracting the driver",he said in a high pitched voice like a girl.

I smiled and sat back in my seat. Before i knew it my eyes were closed.

I woke up to feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Conors sea green ones.

"Have a nice nap?",he asked before kissing me on the nose.

I nodded. He smiled and moved away. He then got out of the car and ran over to my side of the car. He opened the door and let me out. When i got out he moved out of the way and i couldn't believe what i saw.

It was a lake that was surrounded by wildflowers and trees. The sun was setting over the trees which made the lake reflect it. There was a trail that lead down to lake to a dock.

"What do you think?",asked Conor coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Its beautiful. Where did you find this place?",i asked him.

"When I'm bored i follow roads into the country to see where they lead",he answered.

"Why did you bring me here?",i asked.

"Follow me",he said grabbing my hand.

We went down the trail then took a left. Right there i saw a cabin that looked new. I followed him up some stone steps to the front door. He opened the door and lead me inside.

There wasn't a lot inside but there was a couch, TV, kitchen, and two doors. One that I'm guessing lead to a bed room and the other one, i have no clue.

"What is this place?",i asked him.

"I built it about a year ago",he answered letting go of my hand and walking over to the couch where he opened it up into a bed. He then layed down and patted the part next to him that he wasn't on. I walked over and layed down next to him. He then wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"So, will you now tell me the truth about what happened to your face?",he asked, taking his hand under my chin and turning my head towards him.

"I already told you but you said i was lying",i told him.

"Oh, come on. Abeke you can tell me anything. I adore you and don't want anything to happen to you. And this",he gestured to my face",what happened to you, i hate it. I want to know who did this to you. You don't deserve to get hurt",he said to me.

All of the sudden tears started coming down my face. I leaned over and put my head on his chest. He put both of his arms around me. One of his arms rubbed my back up and down. Then all of the sudden he stopped. Oh no.

A couple of years ago my dad didn't just hit us, he whipped us and i still have tons of scars on my back from it. I was hopping that no one would ever know about it. Well, i guess someone figured it out and it's the person i never wanted to know about it either.

Conor looked down at me. His eyes looked confused. He then lifted up my shirt a little and immediately pulled it back down.

"How did you get those?",he asked me.

"I um...fell off of a bridge and into some trees and got all scrapped up",i lied.

He looked at me as if i had said the stupidest thing in the world. He then face palmed.

"Abeke, you need to quit lying. Especially to me",he said.

"I know, but i don't want to tell anyone the truth",i knew i messed up saying that. He looked at me as if he was happy i told him that. He then took out his phone.

"We better leave, the party is in an hour",he said.

I got off of him and stood up. I then walked to the door and went outside. He followed close behind. When we reached the car before i could open the door he pulled me back.

He then whispered in my ear,"Right after the party we are coming back here".

"But i can't",i said.

"Why not?",he asked.

"Because my sister doesn't like being home alone",i told him.

He let me go and went around to the other side of the car. He then got in as i did the same. Conor then looked at me and didn't move.

"What?",i asked him.

He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. When we separated he started the car and turned around. We then started to head back to the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took me so long to update, i have been sick and have a lot of homework and test to complete. I also have basketball and softball practice in the morning and at night.

Abekes P.O.V.

When i woke up i heard the sound of shouting, laughing, and music. I turned my head to see Conor looking at me.

"What?",i asked.

He smiled and said,"Let's go join the party".

I got out of the car and walked with Conor up to the house that had different colored lights and very loud music inside. When we got inside there were tons of people. I looked around and saw Meilin and Rollan talking. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys, where were you two today",asked Meilin.

"We went on a short trip outside of the city",said Conor.

"Wow, liars",said Rollan,"So, where were you really?"

"I just told you smart one",said Conor.

"I am smart aren't i",said Rollan turning his head and looking into the distance.

"Sure you are the smart one",said Meilin.

"I am",he assured us.

"Really, then what are your grades?",asked Meilin.

"Here let me sing them to you",said Rollan as he got ready to sing.

"Wait",said Meilin,"What grades are you going to sing?"

"The ones for P.E., art, choir, math, science, social studies, language arts, and reading".said Rollan,"Now can i start?"

"Sure",said Meilin.

"Here is goes",said Rollan,"A-B-A-C-C-D-D-F",he sang in a high pitch voice.

Wow",said Conor laughing.

"How do you fail reading?",i asked him.

"Um...i don't read",said Rollan waving his hand in the air.

"You might want to start you know",said Conor.

"You're Funny. I don't need to learn how to read when i have someone with me who can",said Rollan.

"What if no one is with you?",i asked him.

"I will just type whatever i can't read into my i phone using Siri and she will say it for me our loud",said Rollan.

"Wow, again. How are you getting a c in math?",asked Conor.

"I steal the teacher's key for the worksheets and don't do the test",said Rollan.

All of the sudden i felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled my phone out.

"Who is that?",asked Conor putting his arms around me.

I looked and saw it was from...Soama. It said:

Where are you?Dad has been hurting me badly and he said if you don't come home you might never see me again. Please come home.

My heart stopped when i read it.

"Conor",i said shakily.

"I'm right behind you. What's wrong?",he asked confused.

"Take me home. My sister is in trouble",i said as i got out of his grip and ran out of the house. Conor followed right behind me. I got in the passenger seat as Conor got into the drivers seat. Conor started the car but didn't drive.

"What is wrong with your sister?",he asked.

"Just, please, drive to my house",i told him.

He then started to drive down the road to my house. When we arrived i jumped out of the car and told Conor just to stay here. I then ran into my house. Right when i reached my house and got in i went to the living room and saw my sister on the ground in a ball. I knelled down next to her.

"Soama, where is dad?",i asked her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Then she screamed and i fell forward. Pain was all over my back. Someone then turned me over. It was my dad and he looked really angry and mad.

"Where were you?",he asked.

I didn't answer. More like i couldn't. I could barely breath. I was gasping for air.

"Well, it looks like you want to die. Tell me",he screamed. My dad then grabbed me and pulled my to my feet. He then punched me whit his other fist. I felt blood go down my face from my nose, and my right temple. He then pulled a baseball bat out from behind him and hit it over my head. The wood cracked and i felt dizzy. Black dots danced in my vision. I am pretty sure i have a severe concussion. A very severe one. I couldn't get up. My dad stood over me. He then grabbed me again and lifted me up.

"I have never liked you. I hated you. I hated both of you but you most of all",said my dad as he got ready to punch me. He fist came down hard on my ribs. My dad then turned his head and looked at Soama. He then kicked her in the head. That made her pass out. He then turned his attention back to me. He turned around and grabbed something. When he turned around to face me i saw he had a metal bar. He looked at me and smiled. He took the bar and got ready to hit me with it. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but...it didn't come. I then heard a thump and opened my eyes. In front of me, my dad was on the ground groaning and...Conor was standing over him. Conor then looked at me, the look on his face hurt me. He walked over to me and knelled down.

"So, it was your dad. Why didn't you tell me?",he asked gathering my body and pulling it closely to his.

I tried to talk and when i did it came out in a low soft voice,"Because if i would have told you, you would have freaked out and tried to stop my dad. You would have then gotten hurt".

"Of course i would have freaked out but you should have told me anyway. I hate seeing other people hurt, especially you",he then kissed my head. He the n looked me in the eyes to be pulled away.

I look to see my dad have him by the neck. My dad let go of Conor and punched him in the neck. Conor fell to the ground gasping and holding his neck.

"So, you must be Abekes boyfriend. You should know i already hate you for punching me. So, to make for sure we are even",my dad reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black thing. I then realized what is was and had a panic attack.

It was a gun. My dad pointed the gun at Conor who was now standing up. My dad then shot Conor but before Conor fell to the ground he pushed my dad as hard as he could against the wall. My dad fell and hit his head on the sharp edge of the table that was there. I crawled over to Conor.

"Conor",i said as loudly i as could shaking him.

He coughed and opened his eyes a little.

"I...love...you. Don't forget...that",he then closed his eyes.

"No, Conor stay with me!Please",i screamed at him. He didn't move or respond. I put my head on his chest and heard a small heartbeat. I then pulled out my phone quickly and called they could ask me what my emergency was i said",My dad just shot my boyfriend and he is barely breathing. My sister is unconscious and so is my dad. I live about a block away and the numbers on my house are hurry",i then hung up.

I put my hands on the spot he got shot and put pressure on it. This is all my fault, if i would have done something earlier about my dad then my sister wouldn't be out cold on the ground and Conor wouldn't have gotten shot. If Conor...died i wouldn't know how to get the guilt or sadness out of me.

Before i knew it the ambulance and police had arrived and got us into the trucks where i fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Abekes P.O.V.

When i woke up i was in a hospital room. On my left was...Soama. She was sleeping it looked like. She actually looked peaceful for once while sleeping. On my right was a machine that had my breathing and blood pressure on it. There was also a tube coming from a bag with clear liquid in it going down to my right arm and into my skin. I then heard a door open.

I looked up to see a doctor come in.

"Hello Abeke, It is good that you are awake. I am Dr. Mason",said the doctor.

"How long have i been here?",i asked him.

"Two and a half days",he said,"And it looks like you will be able to go home soon. You do have a concussion but it has improved in the last day and a half. Your ribs are healing good and so is the rest of the places on your body that got hurt. Your sister woke up a little bit ago and is also doing good".

"What about Conor?",i asked him.

"He um...well the day you guys came we rushed him to the E.R. right away. He vocal cords are swollen. We are hoping to get him to talk today. We got the bullet out of him; The bullet hurt him badly but we did manage to get it out and fix everything but the bullet did do some damage. The bullet made it to where his legs are weak. He has been getting around on crutches. In the last days you guys have been here and he has been walking around with the crutches i would say it will take maybe 6 weeks before he will be able to walk with out the crutches but he will have braces on his legs",said the doctor,"Oh, also there are some people here to see all three of you".

The doctor then left the room as two other people walked in. It turned out to be Conors mom and dad. Conors mom walked over to me and gave me a hug. When she separated she smiled at me.

"When did you wake?",she asked.

"A little bit ago. Have you guys seen Conor yet?",i asked them.

"No, they said we couldn't yet but maybe today",she said.

"Do you guys know what they did to my dad?",i asked them.

"They took him to...jail",said Conors dad.

I then heard a knock on the door. Conors dad walked over to the door and opened it. His mom followed. They both walked out of the room. After about 1o minutes a doctor walked in with Conors parents behind him and then behind then was...Conor. He had crutches and had weird metal braces on his legs. He was wearing shorts and a t shirt and i was wearing sweatpants and a t shirt.

When Conor turned his head to me he smiled and walked over to me. I moved over so he could sit down next to me. Before he sat down her turned a looked at his parents and the doctor. They all then left the room and closed the door behind them. He walked over to me and sat down with his back to me. He leaned his crutches on the bed then turned around. I could tell he was having problems with his legs. He had to lift his legs onto the bed using his hands. Once he was on he turned and looked at me. I immediately hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"So, how badly did the bullet hurt your legs?",i asked him.

He pointed at his throat.

"You can't talk yet can you?",i asked him.

"Kind...of",he said in a slow raspy voice."The...bullet somehow...hit some...nerves and...the nerves that...the bullet hit...were some...that went...through my...legs and know...they aren't...responding because...the bullet damaged...them".

"Did they say when you got to go home?",i asked him.

He looked at me confused,"Don't you...mean...we?"

"Me and Soama don't have any home to go to",i answered him putting my head down.

Conor then used his hand and lifted my head up so my eyes would meet his. He then leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Yes...you do",said Conor his voice getting a little better.

"No we don't",i told him.

"You have my...house",said Conor.

"What do you mean?",i asked him.

"You guys can stay with..us",said Conor.

"Are you sure?",i asked him.

"Of course i...am",said Conor.

"Will your parents care?",i asked him.

"They won't care. They like both of you and my parents know how much i love you and wouldn't want you to not have a home",said Conor his voice back at full.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he put an arm around me.

"I love you",he said.

"I love you too",i said as i closed my eyes.

Time skip

We pulled up to Conors house. I still couldn't believe that we, Soama and i, were moving in with my boyfriend and his parents. I got out of the car and walked it as Conor was getting out. I put an arm around his middle to make for sure he didn't fall over while trying to get his crutches that were in the car. Once he had his crutches i let go of him and we all walked up to the front door. When we got inside there was a set of stairs right in front of us then on the left was a hallway that lead to the kitchen and living room.

Conors parents left and went to the kitchen.

"Your rooms are upstairs",said Conor as i took his crutches from him and handed them to Soama. I then wrapped an arm around him and helped him up the stairs. He was mostly leaning on the railing then me as we made our way up the stairs.

When we reached the top Soama gave Conor back his crutches. To our left was a hallway and on our right was a door.

"That is a storage closet to your right. Down this hallway is my room, my parents and my brother Garrins. Walleces is in the basement but he moved out went to collage all of that, then the basement got flooded and Garrin moved out about a month ago",said Conor walking down the hallway. He stopped at the first door to our right.

"This is the bathroom",said Conor. He then continued on. The next door he stopped at was his parents. Then the next door he stopped at was Garrins.

"Soama, you will stay in this room",said Conor opening the door. Soama went in and looked around while Conor moved on. There was one door left. He opened it and walked in with me behind him.

"Abeke, you will be staying here with me",he told me.

"Do your parents care that we sleep together?",i asked him as he sat down on his bed.

"I already asked them about it and they don't care if we do",said Conor as i walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Conor",i said.

"Yeah?",he asked.

"Thank you for everything",i answered hugging him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Anything for you",said Conor kissing my cheek."We should probably get some sleep".

I nodded as i layed down on his bed. Conor wrapped the comforter around me as he layed down next to me. I smiled when i felt his arm go around me and pull me closer to his body.

"I love you",he said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too",i said as i closed my eyes thinking about how i will no longer have to be scared of my dad. Also how i have a new family that cares for me and Soama and an amazing boyfriend that would do anything for me and my sister to make for sure we had a roof over our heads and everything else.


End file.
